gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
HNW-215 Redeemer Gundam
|developed into=NA-21 Ikazuchi Gundam TRA-Y2K2 Solaria Gundam |launched=25, 71 C.E. |unit type=Prototype Transformable Assualt Mobile Suit |operators=Equatorial Union |known pilots=Ryujin Roma Lars Suzuki |height=18.86 meters |power plant=Ultracompact Energy Battery |armaments=*60cm High Energy Beam Rifle *"Agni" 320mm Hyper Impulse Beam Cannon *"Blitz Storm" 220 mm 5-barrel Missile Pod x 3 **"Shadowstrike" 220mm Smart Missile x 15 *"Hunter" Beam Saber x 2 *MMI-GAU26 17.5mm CIWS x 2 (mounted in head) *"Renji" High-Powered Shield |special equipment=*Hardpoint for docking with METEOR *Mirage Colloid Hacking System *Signal flare launcher (mounted in hands) |armour=* |accommodation=Pilot only, cockpit in torso |affiliation=Equatorial Union |universe=Zero Era }} Technology & Combat Characteristics The Redeemer is a old prototype transformable assault mobile suit specializing in air to land combat. The red and white mobile suit is armed with a large beam rifle, a pair of beam sabers, and head-mounted CIWS for regular combat. It can also transform into a jet shaped fighter mode for hit-and-run combat. Because of its fighter mode the Redeemer can take on a dogfighting role in the air, while still maintaining combat effectiveness on the ground. It is the foundation made in the Post-Cosmic Era time before Zero Era to be a birth of a new breed of moblie suit. Armaments *'60 cm High Energy Beam Rifle' :A beam weapon that deal more damage than a normal beam rifle, it is mounted normal on shoulder when not in use. *'"Agni" 320mm Hyper Impulse Beam Cannon' :Identical to the weapon used by the Launcher Strike, the large cannon is the gundam's most powerful weapon, capable of blasting a hole through a colony wall, it still has enough power to destroy at least 4 enemy command ships at once. *'"Blitz Storm" 220mm 5-barrel Missile Pod' :A basic high-explosive missile pod, built into the two wings of the gundam. :*'"Shadowstrike" 220mm Smart Missile' ::A high explosive missile, unlike the normal verison of the 220mm missiles the "Shadowstrike" Missiles can be manoeuvred to flank an enemy or fired normally as they can controlled by the pilot. *'"Hunter" Beam Sabers' :The beam sabres are stored on the waist of the Redeemer and are the suit's only close combat weapons. *'MMI-GAU26 17.5mm CIWS' :Mounted in the forehead, the vulcan guns are standard armaments. Weakest of all the weapons, they are primarily used for shooting down incoming missiles. *'"Renji" High-Powered Shield' :A strong prototype shield, it is custom made for the HNW-215 and is stronger than other shields. System Features *'Meteor Support System' :Like the Freedom and the Justice. The Redeemer can dock with the powerful METEOR weapon platform, granting it powerful thrusters and an even more powerful armament of battleship-caliber beam cannons, large beam swords, and dozens of heavy missile launchers. *'Mirage Colloid Hacking System' :This device was salvaged from the NMS-X07PO Gel Finieto after it was destroyed. After months of development a smaller version of the system was built, capable of infecting other MS systems without subject to external interference. However this system is still in prototype stages but anything with a weaker system than the gundam can be infected to the point where the target system is under complete control of the Redeemer's pilot. *'Operating System' :The Redeemer Gundam uses G.U.N.D.A.M Synthesis System which allows for easier control and also renders the suit itself immune to Mirage Colloid Virus Spreaders. *'Variable Phase Shift Armor' :Like the other Second Stage Series suits the Redeemer has VPS armor, this technology is more efficient and capable of altering for its strength to change into jet or Mobile suit. History Trivia *I'd like to thank Unoservix for the amazing artwork of this page to bring it to life. Category:Equatorial Union Category:Zero Era Category:Unoservix